Sacrificio de un amor
by Seiryu D'Baltazor
Summary: participante en la drabbleton del día MIDOKURO del grupo Midokuro is love. Simplemente el trasfondo romántico de la incompatibilidad entre Kuroko y Midorima... cual fue la razón para que pasara.


**... Y QUE ES EL AMOR**

 _Desde niño educado para pensar en lo convencional, en lo que la sociedad decidió que sería lo obvio sin tomar en cuenta la necesidad, el amor y la química animal... porque aún cuando seamos entes pensantes... somos animales..._

 _Animales que desean, aman y sienten solo por su persona destinada..._

 _Un pensamiento algo romántico para una persona como yo? he de aceptar que cuando te fuiste, todo cambió... cuando te perdí fue que me volví esta persona...tsundere me llama mi compañero, pero es que no puedo volver a sufrir...no quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando te fuiste...cuando te rendiste, cuando preferiste sacrificarte por todos, cuando decidiste sacrificar nuestro amor y marcharte..._

 _ **Jamás te lo perdonaré**_ _._

 **...AUN RECUERDO CUANDO TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ...**

 _Fue el primer día de clases... aquel día junto a mi amigo de la infancia recorríamos los pasillos de Teiko buscando nuestro salón. Con ojos de niños y las esperanzas de la inocencia..._

 _Akashi hablaba de un sin fin de cosas, y yo solo asentía y comentaba de vez en cuando... aburrido, quizá simplemente hastiado de lo monótono de todo._

 _y de pronto, de la nada...ahí fue..._

 _De en un segundo a otro, cuando un rayo de sol se coló por los grandes ventanales..._

 _Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que estabas ahí..._

 _Aquel efímero rayo de sol, dio de lleno en tu cabellera clara y la piel de tu rostro resplandeció cual fina porcelana... tus ojos celestes bellamente rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas azul ocre resaltaban la inocencia y belleza de un ser etéreo que solo por un milagro de la mano de Dios, un ser pusilánime como yo, podría ver alguna vez en su vida... y ese milagro, se dió y yo... yo al verte pasar por mi lado leyendo aquel libro, sumergido en una trama que parecía acaparar todos tus sentidos, me enamoré...cual idiota sin remedio, me enamoré de aquel chiquillo pequeño y delicado..._

 _Si, ríanse si quieren, yo mismo lo hago... alguien tan sensato y pensante como yo, se enamoró sin reparo y a primera vista de una persona aparecida de la nada; cosa que jamás imaginé._

 **... Y QUE ANHELABA TODO DE TI?...**

 _Desde aquél día solo podía buscarte con la mirada, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma lograba ubicarte entre la gente, mis ojos esforzándose al máximo siempre daban con tu figura pequeña y delgada... Gracioso, porque sin importar cuanto hiceras tú, las personas a tu alrededor no notaban nunca tu presencia..._

 _Muchas veces Akashi me reprendió por perder la concentración en nuestros encuentros de Shogi, al yo quedarme como bobo mirando por la ventana.. y cómo no hacerlo... si de la nada tu aparecías y robabas todo de mi, todo ..._

 _Hice de todo para saber de tí, tu nombre, tu salón... alguién que te conociera... pero eras como un fantasma... puesto que nadie podía darme respuesta de nada... era como si no existieras..._

 _Era como si no quisieras que nadie te hallara... pero yo no pensaba rendirme... no lo haría, aún sabiendo que eras un chico como yo, aún sabiendo que eso estaba mal ante los ojos de todos y sobre todo, ante los ojos de mis padres, yo no dejaría de buscar... jamás dejaría de tratar de hallarte, puesto que con solo ver tu figura desde lejos mi corazón se aceleraba y latía tan fuerte que parecía querer escapar de mi pecho..._

 _no, yo no me rendiría._

 **MI AMOR, MI ALEGRIA Y MIS CELOS...**

 _Dios quiso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... puesto que terminamos juntos como jugadores en el equipo de basket..._

 _Eras tan frágil que no lograbas seguirle el ritmo a los entrenamientos, y me destrozaba el corazón verte derramar lágrimas de impotencia... yo solo quería verte sonreír..._

 _y Te lo hice saber, cuando después de entrenamiento, todos se fueron y tu continuaste, y seguiste, y te sobre-exigiste, y terminaste colapsando sobre la duela con el aliento entrecortado casi asmáticamente, y los músculos tan cansados que no lograbas mantenerte en pie..._

 _Ese día mi corazón ciego no hizo caso a mi razón, y dejando de lado lo que mi mente le ordenaba, se arrodillo junto a ti, y no hizo más que obligarme a rodearte con mis brazos y estrecharte fuertemente contra mi pecho, tratando de acallar de alguna forma tu llanto..._

 _Estuviste en shock por algunos minutos, pero después correspondiste a mi abrazo... y simplemente, seguiste llorando hasta hartarte..._

 _Desde aquel día comenzaste a compartir más conmigo... a pasar más tiempo a mi lado, algo que me hizo muy feliz... aprendiendo a conocernos._

 _Me encantaba tu risa cuando intentaba enseñarte a encestar y no hacías más que fallar..._

 _Amaba tu figura pequeña pegada a mi cuerpo cuando de la nada te daban ganas de hacerme sonrojar al abrazarme._

 _Era tan apacible compartir las tardes en la biblioteca leyendo en buena compañía... sentir tu mano rosando la mía para no alzar la voz y pedirme que te alcanzara algún libro..._

 _Vivencias tan arraigables en mi corazón que me guiaron a robarte nuestro primer beso... un beso tan torpe e inexperto que terminamos tu con un dolor de dientes y yo con un labio roto..._

 _ **"Midorima-kun es muy torpe"**_ _dijiste y yo solo herví en un rojo tomate casi fluorecente._

 _ **"los acuarianos son demasiado directos"**_ _arremetí acomodando mis gafas y tu reíste tan fuerte que mi corazón golpeó tan duro mi pecho que semanas después aún dolía._

 _Eras mío. Los astros me favorecieron y por ilógico que fuese... tu y yo terminamos juntos. Akashi muchas veces me advirtió que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, pero no me importó... jamás me importó, yo solo sabía que estaba enamorado de ti... y que tu me correspondías._

 _Pero tu forma de ser...tú institnto de sacrificio por el bien del equipo, lo arruinó todo._

 _Odiaba cuando Akashi te utilizaba... tú solo sonreías con suavidad y me nombrabas las cualidades excepcionales de nuestro capitán... lo cual me ponía aún más celoso..._

 ** _Aprendí entonces de Akashi a ser Estoico y serio... a mantener la calma y no demostrar lo obvio..._**

 _No aguantaba cuando Aomine se jactaba de que era tu luz... y tú como su sombra le pertenecías..._

 ** _Aprendí entonces de Aomine a tratarte con indiferencia... a jugar solo, a ser el mejor y ganar...solo ganar, por mi y para mi.._**

 _No soportaba cuando Kise se abalanzaba sobre ti de forma caprichosa y egoista, y tu solo le dejabas mientras yo sentía hasta asco al verle friccionarse contra ti, como gato en celo..._

 ** _De Kise aprendí que si quería algo de ti, simplemente debía tomarlo... debía exigirlo, sin importar lo que tu quisieras al final..._**

 **AHORA ME ARREPIENTO.**

 _te amaba, tanto que no podía esperar por tenerte entre mis brazos, no podía simplemente pensar en que alguien más te tuviera antes que yo, no cabía en mi cabeza la simple idea de que alguien te llevara de mi lado..._

 _te amaba...aún lo hago... pero de nada sirve ya..._

 _Akashi cambió, Aomine cambió... yo cambié... todos lo hicimos, pero yo era el único que te amaba... y tu no lograste entenderlo..._

 _Sin un adiós, sin siquiera hablarlo conmigo... sin que yo pudiera detenerte... sin mediar palabra... te sacrificaste..._

 _Sacrificaste todo y te fuiste... te rendiste._

 _sacrificaste el amor que teníamos... ni siquiera lo tomaste en cuenta... y me abandonaste..._

 _No puedo, no lo haré jamás... jamás podré entender tu forma de pensar, jamás podré compartir aquella decisión..._

 _Después de tu partida... yo, yo cambié aún más... ya no sonrío porque sí, ya no demuestro afecto a los demás... ya no confío en nadie. Nadie volverá a lastimarme... no lo permitiré... no dejaré que otro Kuroko Tetsuya se meta en mi corazón y haga de nuevo un desastre..._

 _Aún cuando Takao me llame Tsundere,aún cuando se burle constantemente de mi, no me importa... yo no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a acercarse a mi corazón..._

 _El próximo partido es contra Seirin... Sé que estas en ese equipo y que conseguiste a un idiota pelirrojo fanfarrón como nueva luz..._

 _Sé que será difícil jugar contra ustedes y no sacar algo de lo que siento en la forma en la que jugaré... pero nadie puede culparme..._

 _Odie a todos los que estuvieron cerca de ti antes... ese estúpido pelirrojo no será la excepción... aún cuando tu y yo ya no seamos nada..._

 _Aún cuando mi corazón siga igual de enamorado de ti, aún cuando a ti ya no te importe..._

 _ **"Midorima-kun y yo no nos llevamos..."**_

 _ **"es por que nuestros tipos de sangre son incompatibles, Kuroko"**_

 **MALDITA MENTIRA...**


End file.
